towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deception of Primal Greek Gods - Water
|} Ally: |hp=3980|def=180|coin=5}} |hp=2870|def=20|coin=8}} |hp=4260|def=90|coin=11}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=11|esk=212}} |hp=4260|def=90|coin=11}} |hp=3310|def=110|coin=11}} |hp=8930|def=230|coin=19|esk=4}} |hp=3310|def=110|coin=11}} |hp=10240|def=460|coin=125|esk=59}} |} Gaia: Pontos, could you...lend me a sea? Pontos: What do you mean “lend you a sea”? Gaia: I need a sea in my planet, so that I can get resources! Pontos: Gaia, do you think I am a fool? I’ve learned very early that you wanted to nurture so called “life” in your planet. Pontos: I might do you a favor if you are honest. 　　Gaia agreed, so Pontos absorbed a quarter of his planets’ sea into a steel ball, handed it to Gaia and saw her away. Pontos burst into laughter every time Gaia’s kind face crossed his mind, not noticing a red-haired creature in the sea approaching him… 【Before Battles】 ？？？: zzz… Pontos: There’s life on this planet!? 【End】 　　With a slim body, the creature had a long sharp snout, a protruding forehead and a small tail. Although the creature resembled “whales”, it had rare pink hair that distinguished it from them. Pontos: Hey buddy! Are you alone? Pink Creature: zzz… Pontos: How long have you been here? Pink Creature: zzz… Pontos: What? You want me here? Haha! How funny! 　　Upon seeing a creature with consciousness, Pontos cheered up and forgot to take resources from that planet. He pat the hairy pink dolphin, and the dolphin also leaned on Pontos. After this, Pontos came up with new ways to play with the dolphin: he sometimes conjured water circles and summoned the little dolphin to jump through them; other times he dived into the sea to play hide-and-seek with the dolphin. The two of them spent a lot of great times together. 　　However, as Pontos was about to establish an island in the middle of the sea, a soldier suddenly came for him. Turned out that the soldier was sent by Khaos, asking Pontos about his task. That was when Pontos suddenly realized he had stayed in that planet for too long. Although it was not a suitable place to live, he did not want to destroy the dolphin's habitat. Pontos could only report to Khaos himself to save the planet. 　　Pontos gained Khaos’ approval and he immediately returned to the planet for the dolphin. However, the dolphin was nowhere to be found; no matter how many times he summoned, the familiar “zzz” sound was nowhere to be heard. As he approached the surface of the sea, he saw an expanse of water tainted with black. He flew closer, only to find the dolphin’s corpse drifting in the sea. Its tongue was broken, hanging on its lips… Pontos: Why did you commit suicide? Did you think I would never come back? Pontos: How could you end your life like that?! You just wasted my time! 　　Pontos roared angrily and the sea suddenly became turbulent; waves dashed aroud furiously, as if it had been equipped with a giant engine. As soon as water rose up to the midair, Pontos absorbed all the water into a steel ball. The dolphin’s corpse broke into pieces and scattered all around the barren land… }} Ally: |hp=20580|def=250|coin=25|esk=123}} |hp=20580|def=250|coin=25|esk=123}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=17|esk=261}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=17|esk=258}} |hp=15920|def=20|coin=6}} |hp=15960|def=20|coin=6}} |hp=15740|def=20|coin=6}} |hp=15810|def=20|coin=6}} |hp=65230|def=570|coin=16|esk=843}} |} Khaos: Pontos, fortunately, you’ve changed your mind. Khaos: The water of that planet has is equal to that of a few other combined. We don’t have to worry about water resources any more. Pontos: Any other tasks? Khaos: I saw another planet, which might be an ideal place for settlement. But you have to keep it secret. Pontos: Secret? It seems like quite an amazing task. I hope I’ll be able to keep the secret. Khaos: We're the only two who know of this. Have you heard of Planet No.1? Pontos: The one Phanes built for his soldiers? I haven’t visited it yet. Khaos: It was not a real planet after all. We have to look for a backup. Khaos: This time I will send you to explore another planet, which I think is an ideal habitat. All you need to do is explore. You don’t have to take its resources. Pontos: How long shall I spend there? Khaos: It depends on the planet’s environment. 　　At the beginning, Pontos didn’t take it seriously. Following Khaos’ instruction, he traveled through the orbit and arrived at the planet. The planet was bigger than the other stars, with green grass covering its surface. The ideal ratio of water to land nurtured a large number of animals and plants. Through inspection, Pontos noticed that the creatures on this planet were highly intelligent: they were civilised, invented farming and herding, and led a systematic life. 　　However, as far as Pontos was concerned, these creatures led a boring life. Year after year, Pontos stayed in the planet, waiting for them to kill each other. But this planet was extremely peaceful. Therefore, Pontos was unable to acquire these creatures’ attacking data. At that moment, an idea struck Pontos. He then waved his hands, and giant waves followed… 【Before Battles】 Pontos: The sea had been calm for such a long time I'm not used to sudden waves anymore! Haha! Pontos: Let’s see how much longer can you enjoy the peace! 【End】 　　Pontos created a flood, which flushed the villages away. The creatures climbed up the trees with all their strengths. No matter how hard their companions screamed, no one came down to help the victims out. The creatures below the trees were soon carried away by floods. 　　On the other hand, the creatures on the trees couldn’t go anywhere else because none of them could swim. Within a few days, they all starved to death. Their corpses were soon washed away by the water. The planet, which was originally peaceful and invigorating, had become a ruined and flooded area. Pontos: Haha! You losers are so vulnerable! Pontos: Now that this planet is useless, I will take all of its resources! 　　Pontos squeezed out every last bit of the planet. He was carried away by the excitement and had forgotten the task he was initially assigned—to investigate if it is an optional backup. When Khaos learnt of the news, he was so furious that he decided to detain Pontos in Planet No. 1 and required Pontos to join the army. 　　However, Pontos did not regret about what he had done, instead, he was rather excited about his new adventure in Planet No. 1—he could finally forget his responsibilities and visit the planet he had heard so much about — “Planet No. 1”... }} Ally: or |hp=583560|def=350|coin=11|esk=909}} |hp=583560|def=350|coin=11|esk=909}} |hp=735920|def=390|coin=30|esk=1061}} |hp=727360|def=430|coin=30|esk=643}} |hp=1268310|def=660|coin=600|esk=42}} |hp=672190|def=1890|coin=125|esk=1107}} |} Gilgamesh: What’s so good about that man? He’ s thin like a stick! If I were you, I would rather— Inanna: Stay away from me! Gilgamesh: If I can marry the beauty over there, I will think about it. Dumuzi: Never mind, we are leaving! Pontos: ‘It looks like they are fighting for that woman. That’s boring, but I like it!’ 　　Learning about the situation, Pontos disguised himself as an ancient sage and gave suggestions to Gilgamesh. He gave Gilgamesh a runic shield, which would conjure water power when it received fire damage, and vines would grow up from the shield to defend when it received water attack. Gilgamesh thought highly of the invention and she immediately made one for every one in her army. 　　The war would break out soon. Pontos was waiting for a good show… 【End】 　　At the beginning, Gilgamesh successfully breached Dumuzi’s tribe and controled Inanna. However, Dumuzi’s army was not defenseless. They obtained runic power from ancient Gods and turned the tables. In the end, Gilgamesh was defeated, but Pontos was not surprised. Instead, he was interested in Dumuzi. He disguised himself as a sage again and gave advice to Dumuzi. Pontos: Master Dumuzi, Gilgamesh’s tribe is rich. It’s time to annex it! Dumuzi: No, it’s time to rest after the previous battles. 　　Pontos was so bored that he began to find his next victim. }} Ally: |hp=100|def=280|coin=10|esk=764}} |hp=100|def=320|coin=10|esk=770}} |hp=48740|def=270|coin=12|esk=185}} |hp=29720|def=360|coin=12|esk=573}} |hp=100|def=150|coin=11|esk=86}} |hp=100|def=110|coin=11|esk=87}} |hp=37740|def=920|coin=600|esk=499}} |hp=88130|def=710|coin=45|esk=1470}} |} Khaos: Did the Humans finally foil our plot and attack us? Pontos, stop them at the entrance! Pontos: Long time no see, Humans! Now I can play with you! 　　Pontos lead the army and decided to use the runic shield, which was invented in the realm of Humans, to attack summoners. Summoners held their spears firmly. As soon as Summoners set foot in the realm of Gods, they encountered Pontos, who held his runic shield firmly in one hand… 【Before Battles】 Pontos: It seems like some little rats got lost and accidentally broke in somewhere they shouldn’t have... Pontos: Alright! Let’s play a game. If you win, I will spare you. 【End】 　　Seeing the runic shield in Pontos’ hand, all of the summoners were startled, because they’d only seen it in ancient books. They hadn’t imagined that they'd see it with their very eyes! When they used fire, Pontos’ shield transformed into water elements, which formed a water wall and canceled out their attacks; when they launched a water attack, the shield transformed into bunches of vines, blocking water while taking away their weapons... Pontos: Silly Humans! Enjoy the rest of my game... }} zh:古希臘神的妄語 ‧ 水